


I Choose You

by IrishBella



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBella/pseuds/IrishBella
Summary: My whole heart
  
  Will be yours forever
  
  This is a beautiful start
  
  To a lifelong love letter
  
  Tell the world that we finally got it all right
  
  I choose you
  
  I will become yours and you will become mine
  
  I choose you





	

> Let the bough break, let it come down crashing  
> Let the sun fade out to a dark sky  
> I can't say I'd even notice it was absent  
> Cause I could live by the light in your eyes  
> I'll unfold before you  
> What I've strung together  
> The very first words  
> Of a lifelong love letter  
> Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
> I choose you  
> I will become yours and you will become mine  
> I choose you [x2]  
> (Yeah)  
> There was a time when I would have believed them  
> If they told me you could not come true  
> Just love's illusion  
> But then you found me and everything changed  
> And I believe in something again  
> My whole heart  
> Will be yours forever  
> This is a beautiful start  
> To a lifelong love letter  
> Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
> I choose you  
> I will become yours and you will become mine  
> I choose you [x2]  
> We are not perfect  
> We'll learn from our mistakes  
> And as long as it takes  
> I will prove my love to you  
> I am not scared of the elements  
> I am under-prepared, but I am willing  
> And even better  
> I get to be the other half of you  
> Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
> I choose you  
> Yeah  
> I will become yours and you will become mine  
> I choose you [x3]

_Ravishing._ That is the only word that comes even remotely close to the way she looks. Her dark brown locks perfectly curled and pinned to drape over one shoulder. The words _sweetheart neckline_ and _fluted skirt_ filtered through her mind as she thought back to the earlier parts of the planning. Regina had insisted on a simple affair. Emma did not really care, it is Regina’s day, and she’s promised to make sure Regina’s day is spectacular. Emma smiled at the way Regina glowed in the twinkling lights in front of her. She watches Regina smile shyly and look down to prevent the blush from taking over her face. Emma smiles and cannot help but look at the way Regina’s dress hugs every curve flawlessly. Emma had been expecting the thin straps to fall from Regina’s shoulders but of course, Regina has her dress absolutely perfect, down to the last jewel sewn into the waist.  
Emma looks down at her own dress and starts to worry that she will trip over it. Thankfully she was able to convince Snow-with Regina’s help of course-that she didn’t need to wear a princess gown. She’s had enough trouble in her simple dress. _Strapless mesh embellished dress_ all run through her mind as she remembers her mom during their _first_ trip to the dressmakers.  
**SQSQSQSQSQ**  
“Mom,” Emma says as she watches her mother’s eyes light up as she appraises all the dress options. Snow continues to babble as she moves to the first rack of poofy dresses. Emma sighs and calls again “Mom. _Mom_!” She finally gets Snow’s attention-along with everyone else in the store. She sighs and moves closer to her mother, lowering her voice, “I don’t think these are the dresses I’m looking for.”  
“Oh don’t be silly dear, everyone looks good in these dresses. They’re perfect for a princess!” she says with a wide grin and turns her attention back to the rack of princess dresses.  
Emma sighs. She really didn’t want to do this. “Mom, I don’t want one of those dresses.”  
Snow chuckles, “Stop being so dramatic, Emma, they’ll look wonderful on you.”  
Emma rolls her eyes and pulls out her cell phone, quickly dialing the number at the top of her favorites list. A smug “Hello?” greets her and she cannot refrain from sighing again.  
“Please, please, PLEASE, tell my mother to stop the insanity. She’s going crazy with the planning. I can’t handle it, Regina. Please, save me.”  
“If I remember correctly,” Regina says with a smile in her voice, “you were the one that said your mother would be the perfect planner.”  
“She’s _your_ best friend,” Emma says petulantly.  
Regina’s laugh carries over the phone, warming Emma’s insides. “She’s _your_ mother, darling.”  
Emma groans, “She won’t listen to me. I tell her I don’t want something and she does it anyway! Please help,” she whines into the phone.  
Regina takes pity and says, “Put her on the phone.”  
“Thank you!” Emma says before handing the phone to her mother.  
Snow talks on the phone for a few minutes before dejectedly handing it back to Emma who now feels guilty.  
“What?” she asks when Snow merely turns toward the exit.  
“If you really don’t want this kind of dress that’s fine. I just want you to be happy Emma.”  
Emma smiles and walks in front her mom. She makes her Snow is looking at her before she says, “I _am_ happy, Mom. Just having this day makes me happy.”  
Snow smiles at her daughter’s happiness blatantly on her face before saying, “I know. Now let’s find something a little more like you. These princess gowns will find a different princess.”  
Emma rolls her eyes affectionately before following her mother to another part of the store.  
They grab a few “simple” gowns. Snow leaves Emma in the dressing room while she disappears to find an associate. Emma looks down at the 4 gowns in her arms and thinks _At least they aren’t as big as the first ones._ She sighs and puts on a smile when her mom comes back with a much-too-perky sales associate.  
Nothing worked for Emma during that appointment. So, they left the dress shop and returned a month later. Again, the same thing happened. One dress had too many ruffles; one had too many jewels, one felt too “girly”, and the last one made her look like a ghost.  
They left again, with heads hanging. They returned a month later to experience the same results. Snow and the associate brought Emma 5 dresses. Emma would head into the dressing room with the associate who would help her into dress after dress.  
She sighs as she attempts to take off the last dress, trying not to feel despondent.  
“You know what?” The associate asked, “I bet we have the _perfect_ dress for you in the back of the store. I’ll be right back,” and off she went.  
Emma sighs and moves out to where her mother is waiting. She sighs loudly before plopping down next to her mother, watching the frilly dress poof out around her as she moves. Snow tries to give her a smile, but even she is starting to feel hopeless. Emma leans over and rests her head on her mom’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I’m being so picky.”  
“No, Sweetie. You deserve to have the perfect day too.” Before Emma can say anything, “You should feel comfortable in the dress you wear.”  
They sit quietly, both lost in their own thoughts, until the associate comes back with a garment bag. “I think this is the one,” she states before moving into the dressing room.  
Emma sighs before mumbling; “She’s said that about every dress today.”  
Snow chuckles before saying, “Well she’s bound to be right one of these times.”  
Emma shakes her head with a smile before following the associate into the dressing room.  
She allows the associate to help her out of the last gown and then into the next one. She does her best not to look down at the dress because she’s worried it won’t be right. She doesn’t know what she’s looking for, but she’s hoping she’ll know it when she sees it.  
The associate tells Emma she’s done and Emma smiles at her before quickly walking out by her mother. Snow’s gasp is exactly how Emma feels when she first catches a glimpse of her reflection. The dress is stunning. She doesn’t know the words to describe the dress itself but it’s exactly what she wanted.  
“This is perfect,” Emma whispers at her reflection.  
Snow walks over to stand behind Emma. She smiles at her daughter in the mirror before turning to the associate saying, “We’ll take it.”  
They pay for the dress and head to Granny’s for lunch before Snow takes the dress back to her apartment and Emma heads home.  
She walks into the house only to find it strangely quiet. She tries to listen for her rambunctious son but she hears nothing. _Hmmm, usually by now he’s playing his video games so loud, his other mother would have a fit._  
Emma hears the sink in the kitchen so she heads there and finds her fiancé loading the dishwasher. She walks up behind and wraps her arms around a thin waist. “Thank you,” she whispers as she kisses a shoulder blade.  
“For what?”  
“For finding me the perfect dress. I love it.” She feels her fiancé turn in her arms giving a glowing smile.  
“You’re welcome.”

> This thing called love I just can't handle it  
>  this thing called love I must get round to it  
>  I ain't ready  
>  Crazy little thing called love  
>  This (This Thing) called love  
>  (Called Love)  
>  It cries (Like a baby)  
>  In a cradle all night  
>  It swings (Woo Woo)  
>  It jives (Woo Woo)  
>  It shakes all over like a jelly fish,  
>  I kinda like it  
>  Crazy little thing called love
> 
> There goes my baby  
>  She knows how to Rock n' roll  
>  She drives me crazy  
>  She gives me hot and cold fever  
>  Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat
> 
> I gotta be cool relax, get hip  
>  Get on my track's  
>  Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
>  And take a long ride on my motor bike  
>  Until I'm ready  
>  Crazy little thing called love
> 
> I gotta be cool relax, get hip  
>  Get on my track's  
>  Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
>  And take a long ride on my motor bike  
>  Until I'm ready (Ready Freddie)  
>  Crazy little thing called love
> 
> This thing called love I just can't handle it  
>  this thing called love I must get round to it  
>  I ain't ready  
>  Crazy little thing called love

**SQSQSQSQSQ**  
Emma smiles at the memory, as she spins her wife in a circle. The smile that graces her face lights up the room and Emma’s heart stops as she thinks back to the first time that smile was directed at her.  
 **SQSQSQSQSQ**  
“Your son,” Regina starts as she walks into Emma’s office at the station.  
“My son?” Emma asks as she closes the folder in front of her and looks up at her son’s other mother.  
“Yes, he failed a test in math and then lied about it,” Regina huffs as she stands in front of Emma’s desk.  
Emma groans and leans back in her chair, her head falling against the headrest. She stares at the ceiling for a moment before lifting her head to look at Regina, “Why is he _my son_ when he’s bad?”  
Regina smirks, “I believe that pretty obvious,” she states dryly.  
Emma rolls her eyes and looks at the ceiling again. “What do you want to do about it?” she asks. Emma waits for a response and when she doesn’t get one she raises her head to see a look of shock on Regina’s face. “What?” she asks without a clue.  
“You’re asking me?” Regina asks in disbelief.  
Emma frowns in confusion, “Uh, yeah? You’ve got a lot more experience in disciplining Henry than I do. Why?”  
“Why what?” Regina asks as she looks out into the station and away from Emma.  
Emma wants to stand but knows Regina is about two seconds away from fleeing or slamming her walls down. Instead, Emma gently clasps her hands in front of her stomach, resting her elbows on either side of her chair and asks, “Why is this surprising to you?”  
Regina whips her head to look at Emma before she scoffs and says, “You and I are not the greatest at co-parenting as it is and I’m sure your parents think you’re a much more qualified parent than I.”  
Now it’s Emma’s turn to scoff, “Please Regina, I know nothing about parenting. And besides, Henry’s a pretty great kid. You did that, not me-no matter what…my parents say.” She stutters over the words my parents. She still can’t believe she has parents, she’s hoping Regina didn’t catch her stutter but when she peeks up at Regina’s shocked expression-for the second time in as many minutes-she either didn’t catch it or isn’t going to comment about Emma’s slip.  
Regina continues to stare at Emma like she had grown a second head.  
“Come on Regina,” Emma says softly, the way one would approach a skittish animal. “I told you after Neverland that we were going to work things out and _both_ parent Henry. It took some time but I thought we were in a better place now. You raised Henry for _ten years._ You’ve done a tremendous job and raised a fantastic kid. I get that he screwed up but I don’t know what to do for his punishment.” She pauses before she shrugs and says, “I was kind of under the impression that we were going to come up with everything together or at least keep each other in the loop when we did do something.”  
“You thought….that….” Regina pauses and shakes her head to clear it. She clears her throat, “I think grounding Henry from his video games for a week would be sufficient. And force him to go back to that tutor again.”  
Emma wants to continue the conversation but she can see Regina’s almost at her limit. Emma doesn't want her to leave in a gust of purple smoke so she gives a small smile and nods her, “Alright. No video games for a week and he has to start seeing a tutor, again?”  
Regina nods, “He's always struggled with math. He started meeting with a tutor right before he received that storybook. I guess when he pulled away and realized none of the other kids were growing and changing with hi,, he stopped meeting with his tutor.”  
Emma wants to remind Regina that it wasn't her fault, but she knows it won't change anything. Instead she says, “Kid must get that from me, I never did well in school, just assumed it was all the moving.” She shrugs and looks down at her desk, littered with loose papers.  
Regina shuffles and clears her throat, “It was never my intention-”  
Emma interrupts her, “I don't blame you, Regina. It sucks what happened but I wouldn't change anything.”  
“You wouldn't?” Regina questions. There's a tremor in her voice, as if she's trying not to show all the emotions she's feeling.  
“Of course not,” Emma says as she looks up at Regina, trying to figure out what she's thinking. Emma’s come to learn it's nearly impossible to tell what Regina is thinking when she's in Madame Mayor mode. But every once in awhile, while Regina’s not putting up a front in front of a group of people, her mask slips and Emma can see the woman behind the mask. The woman who feels everything so deeply she can hardly stand it. _Those moments have been happening more and more_ Emma thinks as she studies Regina's face. _Doubt. Disbelief. She's looking for the trick._ Emma gives her what is meant to be a reassuring smile as she says, “It got us Henry. How can that be wrong?”  
Regina smiles. A _real_ smile. A smile that's usually reserved for Henry and _only_ Henry. Her entire face transformed with her smile. It started with her eyes, Emma watched the moment Regina's eyes changed from disbelief to happiness. She'd swear they'd outshine the sun in that moment. Her cheeks were the next to change. The corners of her mouth turned upward, carrying her cheeks up with them. Her eyes crease-like they always do when she thinks about Henry-and even her posture softens. “It can't be,” Regina says softly.  
Emma vows right then and there that she wants to see that smile from now on until forever.  
 **SQSQSQSQSQ**  
“What are you thinking so hard about?” Regina whispers into her ear as they continue to twirl around the dance floor.  
“You,” Emma says simply.  
“All good things I hope,” Regina jokes.  
Emma smiles, “Always.” They continue dancing cheek-to-cheek and Emma says, “I was actually thinking about your smile.”  
“My smile?”  
“Yup.”  
“What's so special about my smile?” Regina asks as she pulls back so she can look into her wife’s eyes.  
“Aside from the fact that it's perfect and my favorite part of every single day?” Emma asks. Regina rolls her eyes and Emma pulls her closer, rearranging her arms around Regina's waist.  
“Yes dear,” Regina deadpans, “aside from that.”  
Emma smirks and says, “I was thinking about the first time your _real_ smile was directed at me.” Regina looks confused so Emma tries to jog her memory, “When Henry failed math and lied about it?”  
Regina looks confused, “That wasn't the first time I smiled at you.”  
“Your _real_ smile,” Emma reiterates.  
“I don't understand,” Regina states, “All I remember from that day is our decision to ground him and our argument about Henry’s diet.”  
Emma can't help her own smile that quickly takes over her face.  
 **SQSQSQSQSQ**  
“I'm home!” Henry calls as he walks into the mansion. “I'm going to my room,” he calls again before his footsteps start up the stairs.  
“Henry.”  
Emma can practically feel Henry’s wince when Regina uses her “mom-voice”.  
“I should get one of those,” Emma thinks to herself. She looks up to see a confused look on Regina's face and realizes she actually spoke aloud. She blushes and quickly looks down at the countertop, allowing her hair to curtain around her face.  
“Yeah Mom?” Henry asks from his spot on the steps.  
“Come in here please,” Regina says, not raising her voice.  
 _Oh shit_ Emma thinks. Calm voices are always more unpredictable than angry voices. You don't know what's going to happen. _Regina won't hit Henry though._ She shakes her head to clear herself of those thoughts. _Now is not the time for a trip down memory lane._  
She refocuses on the conversation happening _outside_ her head and hears Henry says, “Gotta lot of homework, Mom. Let's talk later.”  
“Now Henry.” Regina says. She's standing behind the island, facing the door that Henry will walk through  
Emma hears a sigh of defeat. Henry knows he's busted. Emma doesn't turn from her spot seated opposite a standing Regina.  
“Ma!” Henry yells as he wants into the kitchen to find his blonde mother sitting at the island. “What are you doing….uh-oh.”  
“Yeah kid. Uh-oh,” Emma mutters as she looks from Henry to Regina and back again.  
“How'd she find out?” Henry asks, as if his mom isn't right in front of him.  
“She's your mother. She knows everything.”  
“I swear I didn't tell,” Henry says. “I don't know how she knows.”  
Regina raises an eyebrow and clears her throat causing both occupants of her island to look up at her, “You told our son to lie to me, Miss Swan?”  
The “our” in that sentence _almost_ made up for the use of “Miss Swan” instead of her first name. Almost. “Of course not. I swear, Regina, I had no idea.”  
“What?!” Henry exclaims in outrage. “You're really throwing me under the bus, Ma?!” He turns to his brunette mother, “Emma started it. I swear, Mom.”  
“What?” Regina asks in confusion.  
“Mom,” Henry says as he turns away from Emma and toward his brunette mother. He laces his fingers together on the counter in front of him and sits up straight before saying, “Ma lets me have the sugary cereal. All. The. Time. I swear I don’t ask for it. She just has it at the apartment and I get hungry. You always say that I’m a growing boy and I need to eat. You know how hungry I can get. I _know_ I should've had something better but _it was right there_!”  
Emma drops her head into her arms against the counter, “Not what we were going to talk about, Kid,” she grumbles.  
“Oh. Oops.” He lets out a forced, awkward chuckle and says, “Moving on. What's up?”  
“Don't think we are done with this conversation you two,” Regina reprimands.  
Emma sighs and lifts her head from the countertop. “One lecture at a time. That's my limit.”  
“Find a new limit, Miss Swan,” Regina says before turning back to Henry. She puts her hand out in front of her-palm up-where purple smoke wraps around it. The smoke disappears and in its place, Henry's math test, covered in red ink.  
“Uh-oh,” Henry says.  
Emma watches as they go back and forth. _Mills v. Mills. The final round._ She watches as Henry says he didn't mean to lie and Regina asks what the heck it means.  
 _What DOES that even mean? No. Focus, Swan._ Henry claims the test was not a fair way to see what he learned because he didn't understand any of it.  
“How am I supposed to take a test on something I know nothing about?” _Valid point. Mills-1._  
“You should tell someone that you're not understanding it so it can be explained and you _do_ understand it.” _Also a valid point._ Emma thinks. _1-1._  
In the end, Regina won on a technicality. You should _lose_ points for playing the Mom-card. However, Regina was crowned the champion and Henry lost his video game privileges until _after_ he meets with his tutor twice.  
 _What a play!_ Emma’s brain calls out in its best TV-Announcer voice. _In a shocking twist, Mills decides to change up the ending and offer an incentive for Henry to schedule two tutoring sessions a week. What's this? She's looking to Swan for approval. Oh shit, nod your head Swan! NOD YOUR HEAD!_  
Emma nods frantically and when Regina stares at her with concern, she offers a shy smile.  
“Anyway,” Henry says as he watches his blonde mother make a fool out of herself. “I’m going to go upstairs and start my homework.” He sees his mom open her mouth to say something and he quickly adds, “ _after_ I email my tutor to set up some sessions.” That seems to soothe her and he quickly gets up to leave the kitchen.  
He’s almost to the stairs when he hears, “If you think our conversation about your sugary diet is over, you would be mistaken, Young Man.”  
Henry groans but chuckles when he hears his blonde mother groan along with him. He hears a muffled flop-which he assumes is his mom collapsing onto the counter again. At least he’s not in this alone, right? He runs upstairs and quickly shuts his door before hopping on his computer.  
Regina waits for the door slam and internally flinches. He’s been spending too much time with his blonde mother he forgets the house rules Regina has in place. No running on the steps, no leaving stuff on the steps, no stomping around, and no slamming doors. She sighs as she thinks of her little boy, who is no longer as little as he used to be. After taking a moment to compose herself because she was thinking about her little prince growing up. No, she won’t cry. Nope. Not now. Now, she has to reprimand a certain blonde on healthy habits. “Miss Swan-”  
“Oh cut the crap, Regina. Enough of this ‘Miss Swan’ business. I’d like to think we’re passed that. We’ve gone through a lot. A. Lot.” Emma says and gets momentarily sidetracked by thinking about all of the stuff they’ve gone through. When she comes back to herself, Regina is waiting expectantly. With an eyebrow raised, of course. “Anyway, we’ve gone through a lot and I assumed we’ were passed the formalities. I’d like to think we’re friends.”  
“Friends?” Regina says in disbelief. “You think we’re friends?”  
Emma can’t tell if Regina’s shocked and revolted or if she’s genuinely surprised that they could be friends. So, in a typical Swan move; Emma turns on the puppy eyes and shrugs with a hopeful smile, “Kinda.”  
It works, well, at least a little bit. The tough, yet intimidating, mom-mode Regina had going on decreased and Regina only catches herself smiling a moment after it happened. If Emma wouldn’t have been looking, she would’ve missed the quick upturn of Regina’s mouth. _Not that she was paying **too** much attention to Regina’s mouth or anything._ Regina shakes herself for being caught off guard and says, “You need to stop feeding Henry those sugary treats you call food, Em-ma.”  
Emma smiles at the use of her first name and tries to ignore the strange things it does to her insides. “I will do my best.”  
“That would include not eating cereal for every meal, Miss Swan.”  
 _SO CLOSE!_ Emma thinks as she realizes how quickly Regina changes into a stern, reprimanding tone. “I don’t always give the kid cereal, sometimes we eat poptarts. Oh! And if I want to really switch it up, we’ll go to Granny’s and eat bear claws.” Regina’s eyes widen in disbelief but before she can say anything Emma says, “It was a joke, Regina. Sometimes we eat grilled cheese at Granny’s.” She smiles jokingly.  
Regina doesn’t resist the urge to roll her eyes at Emma’s attempt at humor. “Watch it, Swan.”  
“Yeah, you don’t really scare me, Regina,” Emma says.  
Regina raises an eyebrow at that and releases a dark chuckle. “I do believe that that’s a mistake, Em-ma. I think you forget, I was the Evil Queen. Most people trembled as I passed.”  
Emma rolls her eyes. “Maybe, but that was in the past. Here, you’re just Regina. Henry’s mom, and I’m not going to lie, you’re kind of a softie.”  
“Take it back, Swan,” Regina warns as she lifts a finger in warning.  
“Nope,” Emma says, emphasizing the ‘p’ sound. She smiles innocently and pops off the chair. “I better head out now. Wouldn’t want to hit all that late night traffic Storybrooke tends to have here on Mifflin.” She walks out of the kitchen without looking back and smirks when she hears heels tapping behind her. “Bye Kid,” she calls up the stairs. She pretends she doesn’t hear the scoff Regina releases and waits for Henry to call back his own goodbye before grabbing her coat. When she’s got her coat and beanie in place she turns to look at Regina and smirks, “Goodnight, _Softie_.”  
Regina’s face scrunches up in disgust and anger. _Quite the combination,_ Emma thinks, _only Regina could express both those emotions like that._  
“You know, we had a phrase back in the Enchanted Forest that I believe carried over in this world. It said ‘don’t poke the bear’. You’d be wise to take that advice,” Regina says with a haughty tone to match her raised eyebrow.  
Emma shrugs her shoulders, “I’ve never been good at doing what I should.” She opens the door and steps onto the porch. When she turns around she sees a barely there smile gracing Regina’s face and counts that as a small victory. _Phase 1 of seeing Regina smile daily is initiated._

> It's like you're screaming, and no one can hear  
>  You almost feel ashamed  
>  That someone could be that important  
>  That without them, you feel like nothing  
>  No one will ever understand how much it hurts  
>  You feel hopeless; like nothing can save you  
>  And when it's over, and it's gone  
>  You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back  
>  So that you could have the good
> 
> Yellow diamonds in the light  
>  Now we’re standing side by side  
>  As your shadow crosses mine  
>  What it takes to come alive
> 
> It’s the way I’m feeling I just can’t deny  
>  But I’ve gotta let it go
> 
> We found love in a hopeless place  
>  We found love in a hopeless place  
>  We found love in a hopeless place  
>  We found love in a hopeless place
> 
> Shine a light through an open door  
>  Love and life I will divide  
>  Turn away 'cause I need you more  
>  Feel the heartbeat in my mind
> 
> It’s the way I’m feeling I just can’t deny  
>  But I’ve gotta let it go
> 
> We found love in a hopeless place  
>  We found love in a hopeless place  
>  We found love in a hopeless place  
>  We found love in a hopeless place
> 
> Yellow diamonds in the light  
>  Now we’re standing side by side  
>  As your shadow crosses mine (mine, mine, mine)
> 
> We found love in a hopeless place  
>  We found love in a hopeless place  
>  We found love in a hopeless place  
>  We found love in a hopeless place
> 
> We found love in a hopeless place  
>  We found love in a hopeless place  
>  We found love in a hopeless place  
>  We found love in a hopeless place

**SQSQSQSQSQ**  
“Okay. One, I was talking about when you walked into the station and told me about Henry’s failed test. You smiled at me for the first time with the only for Henry smile that day. Two, we didn’t _argue_ about Henry’s diet. You lectured and I laughed it off. Three, we _totally_ flirted that night. Like, a lot,” Emma says as she continues to dance around the floor with her wife in her arms.  
“We did not,” Regina argues.  
“A lot,” Emma repeats.  
Regina rolls her eyes but there’s a softness to it. Emma can see that she’s only rolling her eyes because she doesn’t know what to do with all of Emma’s adamant talk about the dates and memories of their relationship. Emma has everything written down in a journal. _Everything._ From first thoughts, to first dates, to first fights (as a couple and before they were together), to first kisses and every important milestone in between. “Whatever you say darling,” Regina says with a smile as they continue to spin.  
Emma, now that she’s thinking about her journal, thinks back to when Regina first found out about her little date journal.  
 **SQSQSQSQSQ**  
“Honey, I’m home!” Emma calls as she walks into the mansion. She knows it seems cliche but she loves being able to tease Regina, who’s always home and already starting dinner by the time Emma rolls in, that they make the perfect TV couple. Two parents who share a son, bond over their shared experiences, fall in love, and ride off into the sunset. A happily ever after. _Yeah, right_ Emma thinks. She and Regina have talked about this so called “happily ever after” and even if Regina claims she doesn’t believe it, Emma still knows she’s holding onto that tiny bit of hope. The princess from the Enchanted Forest still lives within Regina, even though it’s buried way down deep beneath the sass and pomp and circumstance of the Mayor and the Evil Queen, that princess still hopes for a happy ending. So, Emma lets her. Just because she’s a cynic, doesn’t mean she’s going to ruin her girlfriend’s perfect story.  
Emma peeks into the kitchen to see Regina stirring something on the stove. “Hello, dear, how was your day?” she asks as she looks up to see Emma walk in.  
“It was good. Now it’s better,” Emma says with a smile as she strolls up and wraps her arms around Regina from behind, resting her chin on Regina’s shoulder, peeking at the sauce on the stove, wondering if she can sneak a taste without Regina catching her.  
“Don’t even think about it,” Regina warns.  
Emma groans and buries her head in the place where Regina’s neck and shoulder meet. “You always know,” she mumbles.  
“You always try,” Regina jokes back.  
They stand there quietly, in their own little bubble before Regina clears her throat and nonchalantly says, “I was cleaning out the study today.”  
“Oh yeah?” Emma asks as she finally steps back and starts pulling vegetables out of the fridge to add to the sauce Regina was still stirring.  
“Mhmm,” Regina hums. It’s quiet again, except for the occasional scrape against the pan, Regina was stirring, or the cutting of the knife on the cutting board where Emma was cutting the vegetables. “I found something in there.”  
Emma pauses her cutting to turn toward Regina, who had yet to turn away from the stove. “Really?” she asks with caution, unsure of where Regina was going with this. She’s frantically trying to think of what Regina could have found and why it was causing the tension to form between her shoulder blades.  
“Mhmm,” she repeats. She doesn’t stop stirring the sauce and Emma leans against the cupboard, waiting for her to continue. She watches Regina take a deep breath and roll her shoulders back before saying, “It’s on the other counter.”  
“What is?” Emma asks as she looks to the counter Regina was motioning toward. “My date book?” she asks as she moves over to pick up the small journal.  
“You’re what?” Regina asks and for the first time since Emma started chopping the vegetables, she looks over at Emma.  
“My date book,” Emma repeats in a quiet voice. A voice that she only uses when she’s reminiscing. And usually she uses it when she’s reminiscing about some not so pleasant memories of her childhood. Regina turns the sauce down and walks toward Emma. “One of the counselors I had to see while I was in the system suggested that I write down every time something good happened to me. I guess it just kind of stuck.”  
“You have everything good that ever happened to you in that book?” Regina asks softly, almost mystified that everything good that happened to Emma Swan could fit into one book.  
“Yeah. I mean at first it was stupid things like a good grade on a test, or finding a decent foster home, but then it got better,” Emma says nonchalantly.  
“But everything in that book at one point or another made you happy?” Regina asks.  
Emma nods, “Yeah, I guess.”  
Regina smiles and reaches out for Emma’s arms, drawing her eyes away from the journal and to Regina’s own eyes. “That’s amazing, Emma.” Emma starts to shrug it off but Regina stops in, “I think it’s really great that you have it all written down.”  
Emma shrugs but then looks up at Regina with a wicked grin, “You’re in here, you know.”  
“I am?” Regina asks in disbelief.  
“Yeah,” Emma says in a duh tone. “You’re in here a lot actually.”  
“Really?” Regina asks again.  
Emma rolls her eyes affectionately and says, “Yeah, babe. You make me happy. A lot. So you’re in my happy book. A lot.”  
Regina smiles that smile that makes Emma’s heart stop and speed up at the same time. Her face lights up and it could outshine the sun. “You’re quite sweet when you want to be, Swan.”  
“You make me this way,” Emma says with a goofy grin. They stand there, in the middle of the kitchen smiling at each other, until Emma asks, “Do you want to read it?”  
“Read it? You want me to read your journal?” Regina asks, again in disbelief.  
Emma shrugs, “You’re in it, you might as well know what I say about you in my happy book.”  
Regina smiles and says, “I don’t want to read it if you don’t want me to.”  
“Babe, I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t mean it.”  
Regina takes the journal - Emma’s happy book - carefully, as if she were holding a fragile baby animal, and opens to the first page. The first few pages are filled with things like _Did pretty good on a test or made a new friend today or this foster home is **too** bad._ Things that break Regina’s heart and fill her with gratitude that Emma’s a part of her life now. Then she sees the date. The date they first met. _Met my son tonight. Never thought I’d say that. Remember that son we gave up for a better life? Turns out he got all our stealing genes and used them to find us. He’s a pretty great kid, real active imagination though - definitely must have gotten that from his mom. His other mom. His adoptive mom. UGH, he got it from Regina._ Everything after that made Regina laugh, _Made the day hell for the mayor again. I hope you remember the way her eyes sparked when she realized what we’d done to her precious apple tree - it was true cinematic gold. Let me tell you, if you ever forget that, you will forget the day a look actually killed you._ Then came _Won the sheriff’s election today. Not really sure how that happened considered we’re a thief at heart. Guess this town really is backwards._ That’s when things get interesting. Things no longer talked about angering Regina, it was all written about **helping** Regina. And all of these things were before Neverland. Before their supposed truce and working together to save Henry. “These are from before Neverland,” Regina says quietly as she flips through the pages that say _Regina this...Regina that...Helped Regina...Helped Henry…._  
Emma nervously rubs the back of her neck, “Uh yeah. I guess I just wanted you to be happy.”  
Regina smiles at Emma with tears in her eyes, “This is beautiful Emma.”  
“Thanks,” she says as she looks down at the tile flooring.  
Regina moves in front of her and gently raises Emma’s chin with her thumb and forefinger, “I mean it, Emma. Thank you for sharing this with me.”  
Emma smiles and leans in to kiss Regina sweetly. “Anything to make you smile.”  
“You are enough, my silly Swan. You are always enough,” Regina says back, knowing Emma needs to hear that now more than ever.  
 **SQSQSQSQSQ**

> If I should stay  
>  I would only be in your way  
>  So I'll go but I know  
>  I'll think of you every step of the way
> 
> And I... will always love you, ooh  
>  Will always love you  
>  You  
>  My darling, you...  
>  Mmm-mm
> 
> Bittersweet memories –  
>  That is all I'm taking with me.  
>  So good-bye.  
>  Please don't cry:  
>  We both know I'm not what you, you need
> 
> And I... will always love you  
>  I... will always love you  
>  You, ooh
> 
> [Instrumental / Sax solo]
> 
> I hope life treats you kind  
>  And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
>  And I wish you joy and happiness  
>  But above all this I wish you love
> 
> And I... will always love you  
>  I will always love you  
>  I will always love you  
>  I will always love you
> 
> I will always love you  
>  I, I will always love you.
> 
> You.  
>  Darling, I love you.  
>  I'll always...  
>  I'll always love you.  
>  Ooh  
>  Ooh

**SQSQSQSQSQ**  
“This was a pretty good day,” Emma whispers into Regina’s hair as they continue to spin.  
Regina smiles that megawatt smile and says, “That is was.”  
“I missed you this morning though,” Emma adds as she remembers Regina - and Snow’s - insistence that they not be together last night or this morning.  
“Your letter helped lessen the distance darling,” Regina says with a soft smile.  
 **SQSQSQSQSQ**

> Regina,  
>  In you I have found the perfect blond of everything I was ever looking for. You are caring, attentive, loving and protective, all the things that make you the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, so no matter how tough the road ahead gets, just stay with me and I will love you and take care of you forever and always for all my dreams came true in you.
> 
> Before I met you, all my days were spent in silent contemplation of what was lacking in my life and why true happiness seemed to elude me. The moment you told me that you had fallen in love with me, all my doubts and reservations were lifted and I knew for a fact that I had found what I had been lacking all along. Your love made me realize what was the best thing that life had to offer, and with that knowledge I knew that my life was complete. I love you with all my heart. 
> 
> Thanks for being there when I needed a shoulder to lean on, for patiently listening to my personal problems. Babe, I just want you to know how happy am I to have you in my life and I thank my lucky stars for that every day. Thank you for the love and the joy you bring. You've changed my life.  
>  When I'm with you I feel like I'm out of control! You taught me how to handle life seriously, you taught me how to solve my problems and to face it without any fear... when I'm with you, I feel no fear, not even a single one.  
>  I know that when you say you love me and I admit that I've fallen for you, I know that I wouldn't shed any tears from now on. I love you and that's what I want you to bear in your mind, and it's for keeps.  
>  Yours and only yours,
> 
> One more day will rise up over you plenty of that light lavished by a radiant sun, so you can keep being the light of my life with this love of yours and your wonderful presence, the reason why I love you so much.  
>  Today I feel like life has expanded and decided to shine brighter and you are the reason for it, and for you I smile. I feel like everything is better and magnificent, I am able to enjoy a new day rising when I wake up feeling a happy person because of your love.  
>  Each day that passes by since we started loving each other is like a dream and I dream of being always by your side, so close, and the possibility of fulfilling another journey with your kisses and embraces meets all my needs and aspirations for today.
> 
> Right now I can see in thought how I want to live my live: my eyes following you waking up so quietly and relaxed, your shining presence in each and every morning, as long as we are together.
> 
> I am loving you today, more than I loved you yesterday. Every passing minute brings me a little closer to you. I cannot wait to see you. New feelings start in my heart for you, wishing I was with you, instead of different parts of town. Just to hold you in my arms and tell you that I LOVE YOU. I cannot wait until I can be near by when you are feeling sick, or just to hold you if you are sad and blue. Give you some comfort and love, to show you that I care. Watch the sunset with you, upon the cliffs by the sea. Be there and be with you until the sun rises the very next day.
> 
> Why is it every time you look at me I melt? When you are around, my day is complete. All the things in the world seem like they’re okay. In just one glance, you have made me fall in love.
> 
> If you think my hands were full while helping you plan this wedding, you should see my heart.  
>  I love you.  
>  _I love you._  
>  _**I love you.**_  
>  _**I LOVE YOU!**_
> 
> You are the most important person in my life (shhh don’t tell Henry). I cannot imagine my life without you. You are as important to me as my heart is to my body. This is true, my love for you is pure. Today and everyday, I just want to confess it is to you that I am in love with. I simply love you!  
>  If you are alone, I will be your shadow.  
>  If you want to cry, I will be your shoulder  
>  If you are not happy, I will be your smile.  
>  If you need me, I will always be there.  
>  Henry delivers flowers with “Queen of my Heart”  
>  Do you know what my problem is?  
>  I love you.  
>  I love your name.  
>  I love the way you look at me.  
>  I love your gorgeous smile.  
>  I love the way I can be having the worst day of my life and seeing you completely changes my mood.  
>  That’s my problem.  
>  Even on days when you are feeling weak, you are so strong and so brave. I know it takes courage to laugh, continues loving, and find joy when life feel frustrating, confusing, and unfair…but I also know you have the courage it takes. You are so loved and so admired.  
>  To quote Taylor Swift (because she is fantastic and even if you pretend you don’t – I know you dance to her songs),  
>  You’re the best thing that’s ever been mine  
>  Everything they say about love is true. At least for me, for us, all the cheesy things are true. I know. We’re those people now.
> 
> You constantly catch me giving you that wistful, googly-eyed “You’re my everything. How did I get so lucky?” look. But today, I caught you smirking at me, all googly-eyes and “I can’t wait to marry you” and I’m still floating on cloud 13.
> 
> Whenever you reach for me in the middle of the night, or when we’re watching a show or movie on the couch, or you’re just walking by…I feel like I’m on top of the world. It’s seemingly so small and simple, but it’s absolutely one of my favorite things.
> 
> And now we’re here. Love is real. I know because we have it. The kind of love that keeps you up past your bedtime just to see me after my shift and makes you get up at dawn to pack lunches. The kind of love that makes me go back for 2…3…6 more kisses before we leave for work. The kind of love that counts down to when we can see each other again. It’s the kind of love that doesn’t yell or manipulate. The kind of love that wraps you up in a warm hug and long kisses that linger on your lips and in your soul. The kind of love that feels like a hot tea cup and crackling fire keeping you toasty while it’s a raging snowstorm outside. The kind of love where a little kiss good night turns into wandering hands and pajama pants on the floor and a sleepy conversation about what color we want to paint our nonexistent future baby’s room before someone is snoring in the middle of the other’s sentence.
> 
> So good morning, love of mine, today, tomorrow and always. I wish to wake you up and cover you with kisses all the days of my life.  
>  Always yours,  
>  Your Silly Swan (soon to be Swan-Mills)

**SQSQSQSQSQ**  
“You’re quite the romantic when you want to be, Swan,” Regina says as she tightens her arms around Emma’s shoulder, bringing her closer.  
“It’s Swan-Mills now,” Emma says with a smile.  
Regina smiles back, her soft smile that was once reserved for only Henry, “Yes. Yes, it is.”  
 _Yup. This is good,_ Emma thinks as she dances around the floor once more with her wife. Their first dance as a couple: _success_. Their wedding: _perfect_. Their future: _as bright as Regina’s eyes when she smiles her soft and happy smile._  
 _I can’t wait to see that smile everyday for the rest of my life_ Emma says to herself as the music fades out and their friends start clapping.  
 **SQSQSQSQSQ**

> Let the bough break, let it come down crashing  
>  Let the sun fade out to a dark sky  
>  I can't say I'd even notice it was absent  
>  Cause I could live by the light in your eyes  
>  I'll unfold before you  
>  What I've strung together  
>  The very first words  
>  Of a lifelong love letter  
>  Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
>  I choose you  
>  I will become yours and you will become mine  
>  I choose you [x2]  
>  (Yeah)  
>  There was a time when I would have believed them  
>  If they told me you could not come true  
>  Just love's illusion  
>  But then you found me and everything changed  
>  And I believe in something again  
>  My whole heart  
>  Will be yours forever  
>  This is a beautiful start  
>  To a lifelong love letter  
>  Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
>  I choose you  
>  I will become yours and you will become mine  
>  I choose you [x2]  
>  We are not perfect  
>  We'll learn from our mistakes  
>  And as long as it takes  
>  I will prove my love to you  
>  I am not scared of the elements  
>  I am under-prepared, but I am willing  
>  And even better  
>  I get to be the other half of you  
>  Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
>  I choose you  
>  Yeah  
>  I will become yours and you will become mine  
>  I choose you [x3]

**Author's Note:**

> _~fin~_


End file.
